


The Only Angel

by orangina



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Chicago Cubs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangina/pseuds/orangina
Summary: “Am I gonna die?” Kris says aloud.

  “No, silly,” Rizz says. “Don’t say that.”





	

_This fucking sucks,_ Kris thinks.

It’s the first thing that Kris is consciously aware of thinking after his admittance to the hospital (‘this’, in fact, refers to ‘the hospital’). Before that, the last thing that comes to mind is a flash of light and then a whole lot of nothing.

Now, though, he’s in pain. Everything hurts so much that he can’t really pick out anything in particular, so he just lies there on the scratchy hospital bed with its scratchy sheets and crinkly pillow and wonders what’s going to happen to him.

Someone’s hand is on his forehead, and he’d recognize that hand even if he were doped up on all the opiates in the world.

“Am I gonna die?” Kris says aloud.

“No, silly,” Rizz says. “Don’t say that.”

Kris smiles a bit at the confidence with which Rizz responds, but it hurts his jaw too much, so it turns into more of a grimace. “Anthony, it _hurts_.”

“I know, I know. You’re burning up.” Rizz pushes his hand back into Kris’ hair, and Kris watches him wearily.

“Why aren’t you hurt like I am?”

“Because you’re a lot closer to being an angel than I’ll ever be.”

“Well, fuck heaven. I wanna be with you,” Kris insists.

Rizz chuckles, and then he leans down to press a kiss onto Kris’ nose. His lips are dehydrated, and for that reason Kris wonders if he’s been worried.

“Tell me the truth.”

“I love you,” Anthony says simply.

“The whole truth.”

“The whole truth is that I love you, Kristopher Lee Bryant, and nothing will ever change that.”

 

*

 

_What happened?!_

_A car crash._

_A car crash?_

_A car crash._

_It wasn’t his fault. The other driver was drunk. The only thing he did wrong was be in the wrong place at the right time._

_How’s he doing? Does he know… does he know what happened to…?_

_Yes, he knows what happened to Anthony._

 

*

 

Once he woke up, he screamed.

 

*

 

_Do you know if Kris is coming today?_

_He’s not._

_Well, there’s no viewing is there?_

_Nope. There would be nothing to view. His body was totaled. Anyways, it’s better if Kris doesn’t come, especially since there’s no body, no closure. Would just add fuel to the fire._

_He still doesn’t believe it, does he?_

_Nope. He asked me yesterday if Anthony would be coming to visit him again. That… that was hard. I couldn’t say no, he still hasn’t got his mind back. I just said, “soon.”_

_I think someone should be there. I’ll stay back with him._

 

*

 

The dream still felt so real, and Kris wouldn’t ever believe it was anything but real because that was Anthony. It hadn’t been Kris’ memory of Anthony, nor had it been his feverish brain conjuring something up. It had definitely been Anthony. Kris had seen him, he’d _felt_ him, and his skin was warm and the pulse was beating in his fingers and his breath still smelled perpetually like Dubble Bubble.

Even if Anthony was gone, he definitely had still been there that day in the hospital.

The days seemed to drag on forever but the months went by fast, and Kris hated it because the more time passed, the farther it took him from Anthony. He used to be able to close his eyes and feel the bone-crushing bear hugs Rizz always gave, or the heat in his lungs from the air Rizz had just breathed out when they kissed, the taste of booze if he’d been drinking, but now he closed his eyes and felt nothing because he had forgotten.

Rizz had always teased him about how much of an angel he was compared to himself. Kris didn’t drink. Kris stuck to his nutritional plan. Kris didn’t hang up “MISSING UNDERWEAR: If found please return ASAP to David Ross, it’s my favorite pair” signs around the clubhouse with a picture of the most hideous pair of granny panties anyone had ever seen.

It made Kris angry. It wasn’t fair. But between the two of them, Anthony was the only angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think♥
> 
> My [tumblr](http://neueresque.tumblr.com)


End file.
